


What Ichabbie do the other 167 hours of the week

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, More - Freeform, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what Ichabbie did the other 167 hours of the week they are not on tv??</p><p>Well you have come to the right place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A special breakfast

Abbie and Crane had just gotten up and decided to eat breakfast..

Not just any breakfast..

A special breakfast

"Let's have breakfast..Crane.." Abbie incredibly seductive 

Crane smiled "As you wish..Grace.."

He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter..

Ichabod slowly slid off her pajama pants and panties while not breaking eye contact with her.

He slow planted kisses from her head all the way down to her silt.

Crane slowly licked her juicy silt and Abbie tugged at his hair in pleasure.

His tongue flicked her silt and he kissed it

This was the best breakfast ever


	2. What should've happened in the Season 3 Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what should've happened in the Sleepy Hollow Season 3 finale

Pandora sighed "Fine..You two were cute as hell anyways..This will be the last time you hear of me"

Pandora said something in a foreign langauage but she stopped "Abigal will most likely be unconsious or about to fall unconsious so be prepared"

With that Pandora finished the incantations and a bright blue light blinded them.

Then it disappeared.

And there was Abigal standing but she was swaying.

Ichabod rushed over to her and she turned away before falling into his chest.

She wasn't unconsious but she was close to it.

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I almost lost you ,Grace" 

Abbie smiked weakly before closing her eyes "But you didn't"

Her voice trailed off and he felt her relax in his arms,her head now lolling against his shoulder.

Ichabod laughed in relief and held her close.

Jenny sighed in relief at her sister not dying.

Ichabod stroked her soft curly hair with his hand.

That was too close.

Too Close of a call.


	3. Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR YOU FEELS TO OVERWHELM YOU! 

~I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch~

\------------------

"Ichabod." Abbie breathes while resting her head on his chest.

"Grace." that's the first time he called her Grace in a while.

"I--" Abbie stops hesitating..She starts again "I love you Ichabod Crane."

His big soft hand are entangled in the brown massive curls in Abbie's hair.

"I love you,Grace Abigal Mills." his words are soft and comforting like a lullaby.

Abbie smiles and runs her dominant hand through his course long hair.

"Let's start over." Abbie says before kissing his head.

Ichabod pulls Abbie closer to him. Her hair smells of fruit and flowers.

"I've wanted you to be mine since I laid eyes on you,Grace" His voice changs tones. 

Abbie smiled happily "Now I'm yours and your mine..We can start over from scratch."


	4. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie helps Crane win a game

Abbie was watching tv with Crane who was playing a game he had discovered on the app store. "Miss Mills! Name something that would make you late in the morning"

Abbie looked at Crane in confusion "Wait what? Are you playing family feud?" 

Crane nodded his head, "Yes, I have no won 2 or the three matches. I need this to win"

"Okay,umm give the phone to me" Abbie demanded before sticking her head out. Crane thrust the phone into her hands and Abbie begin playing the game. 

Within seconds Crane saw Abbie type. "Overslept, sex, shower, eating, drinking coffee.. That's all I could come up with" Abbie said as the match ended. Crane ended up with 453 points while the other person, whom he was playing against only had 345. 

"Thank you so much, miss mills" Crane happily said as the game gave him his prize, which was 500 coins.

'Yeah Yeah Yeah, you know, it's kinda entertaining watching you play games, and then get mad when you lose. You're so adorable" Abbie smiled before laughing.

Crane pouted "I do not. lose."

"Oh really, well you lost the first two matches." Abbie retorted smugly.

"Yes, however that was unfair." Crane said madly

"Whatever"


	5. Heaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane surprises Abbie with a space heater

Crane was just walking around the mall, when something caught his eye. To his left he spotted a store that was dedicated to heaters. The store sign read **HEAT UNIVERSE**

As soon as he was close to the entry of the shop, he could feel a faint flow of heat coming from him. The feeling intensified when he entered the store. There he looked was all types of heaters. Space, electric, fans, and so much more.

Crane caught a glimpse of a sign and did a double take. There was a medium sized space heater that had a sign resting beside it on the soft carpet floor.

**NEW AND APPROVED SPACE HEATER FOR ONLY $19.99!!!**

He immediately wanted to buy it, considering he accidentally broke Abbie's home heating system. Her spacious bedroom that was once warm, now had a temperature similar to the artic tundra.

Good thing she taught him how to use a credit card. Now he can truly make it up to her.

* * *

 

Abbie unlocked the door and went inside her house. She knew Crane was out, as it was unusually quiet. "Well, at least he knows how to drive, and got a license and a car" Abbie chuckled to herself.

As she made her way to her bedroom, she dreaded the cold. The rest of the house was cold, but her bedroom was freezing. She swore she could see her breathe in the air when she breathed in her room.

"Damn" Abbie swore as she entered her room and immediately started to shiver as she pulled her coat tighter around her.

A few moments later, as she was playing on her phone, she heard tires and gravel collide. She knew Crane was home, "It's so damn cold, oh my god"

Crane came into her room about three minutes later smiling like an idiot and holding something in his hands.

"What's that" Abbie said trying to control her clattering teeth.

"Um, I believe it is a space heater" Crane replied before bending down next to an outlet, and putting the cord into the socket. Nothing happened and crane was confused. Was it broken?

Abbie noticed his confusion and crawled over to him, her hand found the power button and clicked on. Instantly the heater roared to life, as heated air flowed from it. Abbie giggled in excitement.

"Wait, I have an idea" Abbie got up and turned off the light, leaving only the glowing orange to light the darken room. "I think it's really pretty" Abbie smiled while soaking up the heat.

"Thank you so so, so much" Abbie voice broke and she hugged crane tightly.

 

 

 


End file.
